Missed
by Ryoma1
Summary: Sequel to Blind Date. The Reikai is caught up and fairly quiet. Even Koenma's finished his work, and things are pretty okay after the incidents in Blind Date. Except, why hasn't Koenma talked to Botan in a week...?


He sighed, looking up from his work once again.  
  
For once, the Reikai was silent. Nothing much was going on in the Ningenkai,  
either. This left him a bit bored, as the huge mound of papers that had  
once decorated his desk, was fairly well depleted.  
  
He had caught up hundreds of years of backlog in just a week or two. Most  
of the Ferry Girls were gone, and most of the other workers were as well,  
even George had left.  
  
He sighed again, and grabbed the last sheet of paper, then brought his heavy  
seal on top of it.  
  
  
Botan looked at the ceiling.  
  
She was bored now, had been, would be.  
  
The Reikai was silent, there were no souls to ferry. Even her own problems  
were presently solved, due to the incident two weeks ago.  
  
She smiled, remembering.  
  
That mess with Atsuko had led to the admitting of feelings between her and  
Koenma. Of course, that hadn't changed a lot of how they acted towards each  
other. It was ever on the same.  
  
Botan sighed. That bothered her to some extent.  
  
Things hadn't been busy. She wanted Koenma to at least come talk to her. It  
would show he had an active interest in her. Then, that wasn't his way, and  
she knew it.  
  
'Two weeks isn't all that long anyways, Botan..' She thought to herself.  
'Then..I haven't talked to him in two weeks..Did I scare him returning my  
feelings like that?'  
  
She blinked, remembering the hug she had given Koenma that night. He had  
hugged her before he left, but there hadn't been much contact, physical or  
otherwise, in the past two weeks.  
  
Botan sighed, sitting up. "I wonder..."  
  
She stood and moved slowly to her door.  
  
  
The halls were silent, and she looked at them as she went.  
  
The place was almost scary this way. No onis running around with papers,  
fellow ferry girls doing their things. No sound of Koenma stamping papers.  
  
She blinked. Even his work was silent. Could he be finished?  
  
She increased her step, and went to the office. She knocked, but no response  
came, and she carefully peeked her head around the door.  
  
The desk was empty of papers, and empty of Koenma.  
  
She blinked again, and closed the door. She frowned. "I hope he didn't  
leave the Reikai without telling me..."  
  
She started to his room. Perhaps he was there.  
  
  
Koenma looked around his room. It was spotless.  
  
He had been cleaning ever since he had finished his papers. It had given him  
something to do. But now, that was done. He didn't have anything else to  
do.  
  
Heck, there wasn't anyone to talk to with George gone. The only person he  
knew that was still around was Botan.  
  
'Botan!?' His eyes went wide. 'Oh, no! I haven't even talked to her  
since the date with Atsuko...' He bit his lip, and scurried out his door in  
toddler form.  
  
  
She crossed by him, without even realizing it. She had only missed him by a  
second. She knocked on the door to his room, and waited anxiously for a  
reply.  
  
When none came, she blinked again, and sighed. She couldn't open this door,  
even if she wanted to, not like with the office door. So she turned to  
leave.  
  
But hope kept her there and she knocked again.  
  
After several moments of silence, nothing.  
  
'Oh, no...' Botan thought, biting her lip. 'He did leave the Reikai.' She  
sighed, and lowered her head to look at the floor.  
  
Now she felt terrible. She had screwed up her only chance of being able to  
care for Koenma with one hug. One simple little hug.  
  
She slid down against Koenma's door to cry.  
  
  
"Botan!" He shouted, banging on the door for the fourth time.  
  
Now he was really worried. Had she left the Reikai without telling him? If  
she had, why? Had he done it by not talking to her, like she had done  
something wrong? That's what she would have thought, at least, right?  
That's how human nature was.  
  
He sighed, and slowly opened the door, softly calling out an excuse me as  
he did.  
  
The room was dark, and he looked around it with interest that he knew he  
should not have really had.  
  
Slowly, he let himself in and gave the room a better look. No one was there,  
the bed neat and orderly, and the entire room immaculate...Just as  
he figured Botan's room always was, and as it was that night he came to  
talk to her after the date.  
  
His eyes widened a little, suprised he remembered at all what her room looked  
like from that night. He was more focused on her, or at least he thought he  
was.  
  
With an unwilling sigh, he gave in. He was focused on Botan later on, after  
some of the tension had been broken. But before then, he was distracting  
his eyes as best he could, mostly looking at the floor, but also looking  
around her room.  
  
He sighed again, and moved across the room to her bed, where he sat down  
silently, and looked around again.  
  
He looked at a picture that was on the night stand and smiled. Yusuke,  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, him and Botan were all in it, all at  
Genkai's temple, enjoying themselves.  
  
Then he blinked, and stood up. 'Maybe she went to one of their houses!'  
  
He darted out the room, missing Botan by a few moments as she came silently  
back to her room.  
  
  
She walked into her room and lay down silently on her bed, to look up at the  
ceiling.  
  
After sitting for several moments outside Koenma's door, hoping he'd show  
up, she had given up and decided to come back to her room. At least here  
she could do what she wanted and be alone with her thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes, and debated crying again. But, what good would it do?  
It wouldn't prove anything, wouldn't magically make Koenma show up so she  
could apologize. All it would do was upset her more and give her a  
worse headache than she already had.  
  
She sighed and rolled her head to look over at her nighstand. She reached  
up and turned on the small lamp sitting there, then blinked at the picture.  
  
She smiled. Everyone looked happy in it, well, with the exception of Hiei,  
but him looking happy would probably spell the world ending, or one of the  
three at least.  
  
And then it dawned on her. Maybe Koenma had gone to visit one of them, so  
she sat bolt upright, grabbed her oar out of thin air and quickly went on her  
way to the Ningenkai, not sure whose house she was going to stop by first,  
but knowing her oar, and her subconcious would take her there on its own.  
  
  
"She hasn't been here at all?" Koenma asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Kurama shook his head, silently, staring at the now teenaged son of Death.  
  
The look Kurama saw when he shook his head was pure worry and desperation.  
He wondered who else Koenma had visited, and stopped Koenma by grabbing his  
arm when he started to turn away.  
  
"Are you two fighting?" Kurama asked, locking eyes with his friend and boss.  
  
Koenma blinked a bit and turned his head away, whispering. "No...I just did  
something incredibly stupid and now I can't find her. Yusuke, Kuwabara,  
Hiei (who I amazingly found), Yukina, Genkai, none of them have seen her, and  
I'm concerned. You were my last idea."  
  
"Did something wrong?" Kurama looked confused. "Like what?"  
  
"Nothing." Koenma said. "I need to go find her." He tried to pull away  
from Kurama's grip, but was as quickly dragged into Kurama's house, and up  
to his room.  
  
"First, you need to calm down and tell me what you did." Kurama said,  
tossing Koenma somewhat to his bed. Koenma understood and sat down on the  
bed, as Kurama took his desk chair.  
  
"Well?" Kurama's green eyes stared calmly at Koenma. "What did you do so  
wrong that she would have run away? Botan won't typically do that type  
thing."  
  
"I know..." Koenma said, lowering his head to look at his hands. "What I  
did was...Well...You see." He sighed, unable to explain this.  
  
Silence graced the room, and Kurama sat there, his green eyes unwavering,  
barely blinking, and watching his friend with concern, hoping he'd be able to  
tell him what was wrong.  
  
After all, as Kurama knew, it would make Koenma feel at least a little better  
to have it off his chest, whatever IT was. Also, Kurama knew from experience  
that sometimes one person couldn't fix something, but two could.  
  
Koenma finally let out a ragged sigh, and looked up at Kurama, expecting to  
find him watching him with annoyance at no response. But, instead, he found  
Kurama to still be watching him with worry and friendliness.  
  
'I forgot...' Koenma thought. 'How hard it is to make Kurama mad.'  
  
"Koenma-sama." Kurama said, quietly, trying to prod his friend on a little.  
  
Koenma sighed again, then decided now was as good a time as any to say what  
he had done. Kurama was going to keep him there till he did most likely, as  
is, maybe it could help, or at least, maybe Kurama could help.  
  
"I haven't spoken to Botan in two weeks, and I think she may have taken it  
wrong and left."  
  
Kurama blinked. "Not at all in two weeks?" Koenma shook his head. "Why  
not?"  
  
"I've been trying to catch-up my backlog because the Reikai has been silent,  
and I figured it would be a good time to maybe get things done." Koenma  
shrugged silently. "Even the rest have taken off to go have vacations, or  
whatever it is they do in their free time. It was only me and Botan left.  
Now she's left."  
  
"Backlog is no reason for her to be mad over not talking to her." Kurama  
said. "I mean, I'd be trying to do the same thing you did, and I think Botan  
would understand that. There must be something more."  
  
"Ah..." Koenma blushed a little. "Well...I went on that date with Atsuko  
two weeks ago...which is when I stopped talking to her..." He paused, then  
looked up at a very startled Kurama.  
  
With desperation in his voice, Koenma responded to a question he could see  
hanging in the back of Kurama's mind. "No, I didn't stop talking to her due  
to that. I didn't like Atsuko, and the only reason I went was because of  
Yusuke. I was seriously just trying to catch up my backlog and became an  
inconsiderate oaf, and forgot to even say hi to her."  
  
Kurama sighed, leaning back a bit. "That does cause a small problem."  
  
  
"He's not in the Reikai at all?" Keiko blinked, staring at Botan from behind  
her small cup of tea.  
  
Botan had found her in one of the parks, which Keiko had gone to in an  
attempt to better focus on some homework she had needed to get done. Botan's  
face had been worried and desperate then, and Keiko had asked her to tea,  
hoping it would calm her enough to see what was the matter. After all, when  
she had asked before the tea offer in the park, Botan kept mumbling things  
that Keiko couldn't hear.  
  
"No." Botan shook her head wearily, and sipped her tea. Her face showed  
how tired she was, and Keiko figured she had been crying some. She knew more  
than she let on about Botan and Koenma.  
  
"Hmmn.." Keiko sipped her tea for a moment, glancing out the window, then  
looked back at Botan. "Why would he leave, though, Botan? Unless he was  
kidnapped..."  
  
Botan shook her head. "It's not that. If I thought it was, I would have  
gone to Yusuke or one of the others. But, considering what it is, I figured  
that you'd be better able to understand...I also had hoped that maybe  
Koenma-sama had stopped to see you."  
  
"Okay." Keiko said. "What's happened?"  
  
Botan sighed, and started to fidget a bit. "Well...Yusuke set him up on a  
blind date a few wee...Keiko?"  
  
Botan was now looking at a totally baffled Keiko, who had also grabbed her  
napkin to cover the cough she had received trying to swallow her tea down the  
wrong pipe.  
  
"Yusuke..did..what?" Keiko managed through her still remaining coughs.  
  
"He...set Koenma-sama up on a blind date..After seeing what I thought of the  
girl he was setting him up with."  
  
"Yusuke no baka." Keiko mumbled, then looked over to Botan. "Okay..Unusual  
for him, but okay. Then what happened?"  
  
"Well..." Botan sighed again. "I went along with it because I figured  
Koenma-sama would enjoy a date. I like him a great deal, but he never  
returned the feeling, and I only wanted him to be happy. As it ended up,  
after the date he visited me."  
  
"He came to tell me that he liked me, a lot more than just as a friend, and  
I told him I returned the feelings. We hugged for a few moments, and then  
just stared at each other. Before he left he hugged me, but, since then, he  
hasn't said a word...Then he just disappeared after his work was done, not  
even leaving me a note, and I was the only person left in the Reikai."  
  
Keiko blinked, processing this. "Do you think he's scared?"  
  
Botan nodded lightly. "I think me returning his feelings, or the hug, scared  
him and now it's ruined my chances..."  
  
Keiko giggled, and Botan looked up, confused. After a moment, Keiko stopped  
her giggling and looked at Botan. "Botan, I seriously DOUBT that's what  
happened." Botan blinked, still confused.  
  
Keiko shook her head. "Listen..." She sighed, and thought a moment about  
how to explain this, then went on. "Koenma doesn't seem the type to go and  
hug someone before he leaves because he feels he has to. If he had been  
afraid by anything you had done or said, he would have just left quietly.  
At least, that's how I think he'd act."  
  
"But..He still left."  
  
"Are you sure?" Keiko said. "The Reikai's pretty large, and no one else was  
around. Maybe you just kept missing each other."  
  
"I don't think so." Botan frowned, and looked down.  
  
Keiko frowned as well, tapping the side of her glass carefully, then stood,  
and pulled Botan up from the table. "Come on."  
  
"Huh?" Botan said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Kurama's." Keiko replied, smiling lightly at Botan. "He probably knows  
more about emotion than any of us."  
  
Botan nodded, not sure that was accurate, but not wanting to really fight  
with Keiko on it.  
  
  
Kurama finally looked at Koenma again.  
  
Koenma was sitting there, looking at the ground worried, as if he was  
watching it die.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped at that idea, then sighed a bit, causing Koenma's head  
to come up, and his brown eyes to focus on Kurama's face. Kurama smiled a  
bit, green eyes focusing on Koenma's eyes.  
  
"Listen, I doubt you really made her mad enough she'd leave. At the most,  
you made her hurt a little, but she'll be back soon enough." Kurama was  
speaking half with wisdom, half with wild guess.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Koenma looked baffled.  
  
"As far as I know, girls DO get mad, but never so much that they'll stay away  
forever. All you need to do is make sure to apologize when she gets back to  
the Reikai."  
  
"But will she accept it?" Koenma frowned, unsure of what Kurama was saying.  
  
Of course, he thought it was pretty bad that Kurama was younger than him, but  
was keeping his head more. Then, Koenma had never been in love before, or  
even head over heels for a girl, so it only made sense.  
  
"I think so." Kurama said, his eyes not totally sure. "I would think she'd  
be the type who would forgive easily enough."  
  
"Maybe..." Koenma said, but couldn't say anything more.  
  
The doorbell rang throughout the house, and Kurama stood to leave, turning to  
Koenma at the last minute to tell him to stay put, then left to answer the  
door.  
  
Koenma sighed and frowned. He really would like to leave, but he also knew  
doing that would be dumb. Even if he was higher above Kurama in classes,  
Kurama still had a small temperament. Also, he knew that Kurama was trying  
desperately to help him.  
  
  
"Ye..." Kurama stopped and blinked when he opened the door. "Keiko!  
Botan?!"  
  
Botan looked startled, then smiled a confused smile. "Uh..yeah.."  
  
Kurama, not really thinking, grabbed her hands and started to drag Botan to  
his room, Keiko following behind as best she could.  
  
"Kurama-san, where are we going?" Botan asked, confused, trying not to  
stumble as Kurama dragged her along. He didn't respond, merely opened his  
door and lightly shoved Botan inside.  
  
"BOTAN!?!"  
  
"KOENMA-SAMA!?!"  
  
They said each other's name as the same time, and Kurama sat there watching  
the two stare at each other, while Keiko came up and blinked at this.  
  
"He came..." Keiko looked at Kurama, who moved her aside and took her to  
the kitchen to leave Botan and Koenma alone. Once in the kitchen, Keiko  
finished her sentence. "He came to you?"  
  
"And Genkai, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara...He never came to you?" Kurama looked  
at Keiko.  
  
"No..But Botan did. Why is he here?" Keiko was confused, and could tell  
Kurama was too.  
  
Kurama picked up his end of the story.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Botan and Koenma said the words in perfect unison, then looked  
at each other in shock.  
  
This had been the first words after several tense minutes of shock.  
  
"Why are you sorry, Botan?" Koenma said, blinking. "I'm the one who did  
something wrong."  
  
"But you didn't." Botan said, desperately. "I did. And I'm sorry."  
  
They stared at each other a few minutes, confused, not sure what to say, and  
definetely not sure why the other was apologizing.  
  
Finally, Koenma dropped the question. "What are you apologizing for?"  
  
"For hugging you." Botan said, and when Koenma blinked, she blinked herself.  
"I had thought it upset you and made you afraid when I returned my feelings.  
I went to your room, too, and you weren't there and I thought you left the  
Reikai."  
  
Koenma frowned. "I thought YOU had left the Reikai because I hadn't talked  
to you in two weeks."  
  
"That's what I mean." Botan said, and Koenma looked confused. "I thought  
that my returning the feelings a few weeks ago made you afraid and so you  
weren't talking with me."  
  
"What?" Koenma said, eyes almost bulging. "That's absurd! I was the one  
who admitted my feelings for you, and if you hadn't had the same feelings,  
then...Well..." He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know...I was happy when  
you said you liked me too."  
  
"The only reason I haven't spoken to you in two weeks is I was trying to  
catch up on the backlog while things were silent." Koenma looked up at Botan  
silently. "That's why I thought you'd left...I thought I'd made you mad at  
me."  
  
"But I didn't leave till I thought you had." Botan said.  
  
"I didn't till I thought you had. I even tried your room...Went inside  
because I was worried, and when I saw the picture of everyone on your shelf,  
I thought maybe you'd come here to visit and weren't mad. But when no one  
had seen you.."  
  
"You went into my room?" Botan looked at Koenma with a bit of shock, and  
Koenma blushed a little.  
  
"I was concerned..." Koenma scratched his head.  
  
Botan's light smile made him a bit more at ease. "I'm sorry I worried you,  
Koenma-sama...I wasn't ever mad at you, just mad at myself, and worried I'd  
done something wrong."  
  
"That's what I thought..." Koenma said.  
  
Silence fell before a small laughter, and Koenma stood to hug Botan. "See?  
Hugs don't affect me."  
  
Botan smiled and returned the hug lightly, before they separated and smiled  
at one another.  
  
"Should we go explain to Keiko and Kurama what happened?" Koenma asked,  
and Botan nodded. Koenma scritched at his head. "Then I suppose I need  
to go do the same for Yusuke, Genkai, Hiei and Kuwabara. And Yukina as  
well."  
  
"You talked to all of them?" Botan asked as they headed looking for Kurama  
and Keiko.  
  
"I had hoped you'd visited one of them." Koenma lightly smiled, then looked  
around the kitchen corner to where Keiko and Kurama sat.  
  
The two looked up as they walked in.  
  
"All handled?" Keiko asked, and Koenma and Botan nodded.  
  
"It was all one giant misunderstanding." Koenma said.  
  
Kurama and Keiko nodded, and Kurama got up to make Botan and Koenma some  
tea.  
  
  
"Ne, Koenma-sama?" Botan said, looking at the now toddler form.  
  
He had switched back to his toddler half as soon as they arrived back in the  
Reikai, and he now looked up at her.  
  
"Do you think we kept missing each other?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Koenma was confused.  
  
"I went to your room, and you to mine...Then we both went looking for the  
other."  
  
Koenma blinked, then hit his hand to his forehead. "What time did you go  
to my room?"  
  
"About 2."  
  
"I went to your room then."  
  
They stared at each other for many moments, then both let out a small sigh  
of aggravation, and walked off in opposite directions. This all could have  
been avoided if they had only not missed each other.  
  
Botan stopped a few moments after she had started to go to her room, and  
turned. "Koenma-sama?"  
  
He turned to her, questioningly.  
  
"If the Reikai stays silent, can we..." Just then, the sound of George  
coming down the halls was heard, and he zoomed past, shouting about how  
people had started to die again.  
  
Koenma sweatdropped, as did Botan. Then they looked at each other, smiled,  
and shrugged.  
  
What could you do when fate decided to lay out a really bad hand? But, at  
least the hand had ended in good company, and in good friendship.  
  
The two went off to their separate rooms, Koenma to get changed and head back  
to work, Botan, to take a short nap because of her headache, then also to get  
back to work. 


End file.
